The Weekend we were in Love
by Mastercoop
Summary: JxA, my first romance fic. Jeremie takes Aelita on a mysterious vacation.


**MC:** This is a brand new idea I just had tonight, and I needed to get it written. It's different than anything I've ever written, and my first shot at a "romance" story. I really really really hope you like it.

-The Weekend we were in Love-

(-)

A Midnight Plane Ride

"Jer… where are we going?"

It was the end of the school day, and even before the final bell had finished ringing, Jeremie had Aelita by the arm and was dragging her out of the door. Aelita asked Jeremie where they were going, but he just smiled, saying nothing as they left. Bewildered, Aelita allowed herself to be lead from the room, waving a quick farewell to Ulrich and Odd, who both flashed her knowing smiles. Jeremie, his face plastered with a happy grin as well, guided her down the hall and out the school's front door. As they crossed the grounds, they passed several people who had just come out of class, discussing their plans for the coming weekend. They saw Yumi, who was headed in the opposite direction to meet up with the others. Aelita gave her an inquisitive look, but Yumi just chuckled and waved good-bye to the pair as they headed away from the school.

Finally, as they approached the road that passed by the entrance to the Kadic Campus, Aelita could stand her confusion no more. She stopped walking, digging her heels into the dirt to keep herself from moving. Jeremie kept on walking, and nearly jerked his hand out hers, before spinning around to face her. She gave him an incredulous look, and asked, "what's goin' on Jer? What's up?"

The smile on his face never faltering, he just reached his arms around her in a quick hug. "It's a surprise," he said, his voice almost giddy with excitement. "Trust me, you'll love it."

Aelita looked skeptical for a moment, then sighed and rolled her eyes, resigning herself to Jeremie's mysterious plan. "Ok, let's go."

The smile on his face growing slightly larger still, Jeremie began leading her to the road once again. As they reached the street, Jeremie stopped, waiting for a moment as a shiny black limo pulled up to the curb. Jeremie graciously opened the door for Aelita, who stood in astonishment. She gave Jeremie a questioning look, but he just nodded, looking as though his smile would never leave his face. Shaking her head in disbelief, she climbed inside the limousine, flowed by Jeremie, who closed the door beside him. The limo sped off down the street, and Aelita watched Jeremie as he smiled at her.

Looking around at the fancy leather and numerous mini-TVs and cup holders, Aelita was more curious than ever. "C'mon, you gotta give me something!" she finally blurted out, unable to contain herself.

Jeremie laughed, pausing for a moment, thinking. "I suppose that I can tell you some stuff," he said finally, still chuckling a bit. "What do you want to know?"

"Where are we going?" asked Aelita almost instantly.

"Were going on a trip," said Jeremie shortly, staring into Aelita's eyes.

"Where?" asked Aelita, her eyes meeting his head on.

"Now, if I told you that, it would be very secret, would it," he said, that incessant smile returning to his face. Aelita could help noticing how the smile perfectly complemented his blue eyes.

"And the limo…?" asked Aelita, looking skeptical.

"Only the best for you, my princess," responded Jeremie sweetly, giving her a small smirk.

"Ha," said Aelita cynically, still thinking of questions. Remembering Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd, she asked, "What about the others?" It was rare that they did anything without the whole group present.

"They know about it, I told them," he said, but for the first time, his smile faltered somewhat. "The trip was just going to be me and you, though. I hope that's ok?" he asked nervously.

"Nonono" said Aelita quickly, not wanting to give the wrong impression. "That's great. It'll be fun, just the two of us." She smiled over at Jeremie, who had a look of relief flashing across his face. He gave a little smiled back at her, his eyes twinkling. Suddenly, the limo gave a big turn and Aelita, unrestrained due to the lack of a seatbelt, slid down along the seat, and came to a stop resting up against Jeremie's side. She leaned her head against his shoulder, letting out a small sigh of comfort. Jeremie put his arm around her, and they both seemed to be radiating happiness.

They both sat there in silence for a few moments, just enjoying each other's presence, when Aelita suddenly thought of something. Looking up into Jeremie's face, she asked curiously, "Jer, if were going on a trip, I'm gonna need stuff, ya know. Like clothes and things and stuff. I didn't get to pack anything."

Jeremie gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry about it. It's all taken care of." He looked down at her, smiling.

"But what about you, did you pack stuff?" she asked, sitting up a little bit.

"Nope, not a thing," he responded matter-of-factly.

"Not even your computer?" asked Aelita incredulously. Jeremie shook his head, and Aelita sat up straight, looking shocked.

"What?" asked Jeremie, laughing.

"Nothing," said Aelita, also giggling and snuggling back against Jeremie's side, "this trip is already full of surprises." Jeremie pretended to punch her shoulder, before returning his arm around her shoulder.

They sat in silence for a while longer, before Aelita spoke again. "Hey Jer?" He looked down at her curiously. "Thanks for taking me on a mystery trip," she whispered, reaching up and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Then she curled up next to him, nuzzling his shoulder with her head. Jeremie sat for a moment, his features blank, recovering. Then the smile, which had disappeared during the kiss, returned in full force, forcing a giant grin upon his face. The couple sat in silence for the rest of the limousine ride, holding one another closely.

-(-)-

When the limousine finally came to a halt, Aelita didn't want to move. She was far too comfortable where she was, nestled up next Jeremie. Finally he managed to pry her off of him, though he didn't really want to. She gave a small noise of annoyance, but consented to sit up straight, stretching slightly inside the spacious car. Jeremie looked over at her as he opened the door, getting out, and holding the door open for her. She slowly stepped out of the car, and stood up straight, looking around.

It didn't look like a really cool spot for a vacation. They were parked in front of a big, very busy looking building, with people all around them rushing about with heavy looking suitcases. Behind them was a normal looking city, with no distinguishing characteristics or landmarks. She had just opened her mouth to ask Jeremie why they were taking a trip to a big, busy building in the middle of the city when she was interrupted by a loud noise from somewhere close by. All of a sudden, a huge thing flew up into the sky at the far end of the building, causing Aelita to give a loud cry of surprise. After few moments she recognized the shape of the flying thing, and exclaimed, "Ooo, an airplane! Oh Jer, this is an airport!" Jeremie nodded, smiling at Aelita's innocent curiosity. "I've never seen one up close before," she continued, still sounding fascinated. "They're so much bigger that I thought they'd be."

Jeremie led them inside the big building, and into a line that was waiting to talk to a smiling lady at a desk. Suddenly, Aelita grabbed Jeremie's arm tightly and spun him around, looking at him with an intense hopefulness. "Wait," she said, pausing, looking as though she dared not even ask. "We're not gonna actually get to fly on an airplane, are we?" She looked straight into his eyes, hope etched all over her face.

Jeremie faltered for a moment, and had to fight to keep a straight face as he pretending to think it over. "Well, I guess…" he said slowly, looking thoughtful, "yeah. I guess we could. But just for you."

Aelita looked as if Christmas, Halloween, and her birthday were all happening at once. He face bypassed a smile, instead going straight to a look of pure amazement. She stood there for a few seconds, processing the information. Then she pounced, knocking Jeremie right off his feet. They landed in a heap on the floor, Aelita hugging Jeremie so hard he thought the ribs that hadn't already been broken in the fall must be shattering under the force of the hug.

After several long moments, her grip slackened slightly, allowing Jeremie to get to his feet. He offered Aelita his hand, which she took, pulling herself up off the floor. Then she pulled Jeremie into another hug, slightly gentler this time, and whispered in his ear, "You're to good to me."

Jeremie looked flustered, his voice rather higher than usually. "I… um, well. I guess, um…" but his awkward statement was interrupted by Aelita, whose lips had found his and who was kissing him intensely. His mind went blank as their lips pressed together, nothing by but joy present in is brain. After several seconds, they broke apart, with Aelita looking around nervously. Almost half of the people in the room had stopped what they were doing to stare at the strange couple in line. She supposed tackling Jeremie in public must not have been one of her best ideas.

Aelita pulled at Jeremie's arm, trying to steer him towards the line, wanting to get away from all the staring. However, to her astonishment, she found that Jeremie wouldn't budge. She stopped pulling on his arm, turning around to look at him more closely. After a moment she realize the problem; he had frozen up after their kiss. A small sigh escaping her, followed by a chuckle, she grabbed Jeremie by the shoulders and gave him a little shake. After a couple of seconds, he blinked, a love struck smile spreading across his face. He giggled, looking Aelita in the face. "Hey, you…" he said, his voice giddy, his hand reaching up to give her a little poke on the nose.

"Come on Romeo," said Aelita sarcastically, dragging Jeremie to the line in front of the desk.

When they reached the smiling lady, Jeremie seemed to have gotten back to his senses; he handed the lady a pair of tickets, and she directed them to another, shorter line which passed by a several men with guns. As they passed by the intimidating figures, they had to put their phones and shoes into a tub, which passed under a strange big black box. They also walked under a gray archway.

When they finally had they're shoes back on and had left the scary armed men behind, Aelita asked, "Hey Jer, why did we have to do all that stuff?"

Jeremie thought about his answer for several seconds before saying anything. Eventually he said, "well, some people might try to use guns or bombs to hurt people on the planes, so the airports have to have extra security." He looked over at Aelita, a sad look on his face. "XANA's wasn't the only evil force in this world. But you don't have to worry, I'm sure our plane will be perfectly safe. Don't worry about it at all."

They walked in silence for a little while, Aelita thinking about what Jeremie had said. Then she asked, "but why would someone do that? What for?"

"I don't know, Aelita," said Jeremie, shrugging.

"That's dumb," said Aelita, sounding rather angry. Jeremie nodded in agreement.

--(-)--

They walked a little further through the main airport, and then turned around a corner and into the terminal that their plane would be leaving from. Aelita marveled at how big it was, 'there must be a hundred planes here,' she thought, amazed. Jeremie looked down at their tickets, then up at the clock, then gave a yelp of surprise. "What's up Jer? asked Aelita, managing to tear her eyes away from the gigantic terminal to turn and look at him.

"Our planes leaves in ten minutes, and its on the other side of the terminal," he said, his voice urgent. "We gonna go now."

"OK, then let's go," she said, grabbing Jeremie's hand and taking off down the terminal. They dodged past business men in suits talking on their phones and little kids running around in circles, ducked under two rope railings, knocked over a third, and finally ran right passed their boarding zone.

"Whoa there!" said Jeremie, stopping suddenly, turning to their plane, which was just boarding first class passengers. Aelita however, didn't stop, but kept running, and pulled Jeremie over, causing him to land with a thump on the floor.

"Sorry Jer," said Aelita sheepishly, turning around to offer him her hand and helping him to his feet.

"It's this one," said Jeremie, pointing at the plane out the window.

Aelita let out an exclamatory noise, jumping up into the air. "This is too cool, Jer," she said to him, staring out the window at the plane as they boarded with the other first class passengers.

Aelita was practically beside herself as they stepped onto the plane, exclaiming, "Oh!" as she passed the cockpit, looking at all the complex buttons and knobs that kept the plane in the air. They walked down the isle to their seats, and Jeremie kindly gave the window seat to Aelita, who immediately sat down and pressed her nose to the glass, staring out at the other planes on the runway. "These chairs are so cushy," said Aelita, rocking back and forth in her seat with her face still up against the glass.

Eventually, as they sat there waiting for more people to board their plane, Aelita stopped looking out the window, and instead looked around the inside of the plane. Sitting across the isle from them was an older woman, who was holding a small baby in her arms. The young child was staring at both Jeremie and her, his little eyes wide. "Ooo," said Aelita, taping Jeremie on the shoulder and pointing at the baby. "Isn't he cute," said Aelita, her voice rather singsongy. As Jeremie nodded, the baby stuck its little tongue out at them, still staring. Aelita laughed, and proceeded to stick her tongue out at him, still smiling.

Jeremie smiled too, and leaned over to talk to Aelita. "I'm glad you're having such a good time," he said quietly.

Aelita's gaze shifted from the baby to Jeremie, but it didn't lose any of its happiness or excitement. "Oh Jeremie," she said, once again whispering into his ear, "this afternoon has been incredible." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before continuing. "The only time I can remember have this much fun was my first night being back on earth."

Jeremie smiled, remembering that night in vivid detail. It was one of his favorite memories as well. He couldn't believe how far the pair of them had come sense then. Aelita looked as if she was going to say something else, but at that moment, the plane began to taxi to the runway, and she stopped to once again look out the window.

They moved out, beyond the terminal, and headed for the runway. Aelita was bouncing up and down in her seat, her eyes never leaving the window. It wasn't until the captain announced that they were ready for takeoff that Aelita turned around in her seat to face Jeremie. "This is it," she said, her voice barely able to contain her excitement.

The floor of the plane began to rumble beneath them, and Aelita's hand immediately shot out and grabbed on to Jeremie's, causing them both to smile. As their speed increased, Aelita didn't remove her face from the window, though her grip on Jeremie's hand did tighten. Finally, with an almighty lurch, they were airborne, with the whole plane rocking from side to side. Jeremie's hand was now numb, but he didn't mind; he was too busy watching Aelita's expression of pure delight as they soared up into the air above.

As they gained more altitude, their plane turned to its side, revealing more of the landscape out of Aelita's window. "Oh my God, Jeremie," said Aelita suddenly, turning around to grab his arm, "you_ need_ to see this."

Out of the window, on the far off horizon, the sun was just now setting. Their vantage point from the plane gave them the perfect view of the setting sun as it hit the nearby clouds at just the right angles, spreading deep hues of crimson, violet, and gold throughout the sky. Even from the ground it must have been a magnificent sunset, but from here in the sky, it seemed almost surreal.

Aelita, not daring to take her eyes off the beautiful sight, whispered just loud enough for Jeremie to hear. "Thank you for letting me be hear to see this," she said, her voice full of gratitude. Jeremie couldn't help but smile to himself, knowing what she truly meant.

---(-)---

Many hours had passed since the sun had sunk below the horizon, and Aelita still had her face up against the plastic window. She and Jeremie had had a couple of quiet conversations during the first half of the flight, but the majority of her time had been spent with her nose attached to the window. Not that Jeremie minded; he was more than content to watch Aelita as she marveled at the wonders of air travel. The light from outside had faded to darkness, which was soon replaced by cabin lighting from the plane, which too had dissipated as the passengers aboard the plane began to sleep.

Jeremie was watching Aelita, at just about midnight, when he heard a noise coming from the seat across the isle from him. The older woman who was holding the baby had fallen asleep with the child still in her arms. She was now leaning forward, slightly squishing the baby, who was squirming in protest. The baby stopped struggling rather quickly, seeming to accept that he had no chance of waking his mother. The infant looked up at Jeremie, his eyes wide and fixed on Jeremie's face. The two stared at each other for a few moments, when suddenly, and without warning, the baby head dropped and he fell into a deep sleep.

A few seconds later he felt a small pressure on his shoulder, and looking around, saw that Aelita's head too had drooped, and was now resting against his side. Resisting the urge to laugh, he leaned back slightly in his chair, relaxing. He could feel the rise and fall of Aelita's chest against his shoulder as she drew deep breaths; it was extremely soothing. Soon, his senses too began to fade, as he drifted off to sleep.

)-(

**MC:** All written in a single session. Pretty impressive, in my opinion. It's gonna be a five to seven chapter story, and unlike my other stuff, I think I'm gonna finish this one up pretty fast.

The title of the story comes from the song "On the Wing" by Owl City, though the two don't have anything in common. I just thought it would be a good title.

Update Soon, I hope.

You should review, btdubs. It's good for you. It makes you cooler. I'll get you chicks. All that good stuff. So review. Now. Clicky Clicky, right down there on that button. Go.


End file.
